


I Tried

by heartforhire



Category: The Eight - Katherine Neville
Genre: Author Has Sick Sense Of Humor, Author Is Confused, Author Is Disappointed By The Lack Of Fanfiction For This Series, Author Is Making Up Tags, Cat Is Confused, Lily Can Be A Badass If She Tries, OC Is Weird As Shit, OC Knows More Than She Lets On, OC Might Be Legitimately Insane, everyone is confused, …Author Is Disappointed By The Sheer Lack Of Tags In This Category
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartforhire/pseuds/heartforhire
Summary: "Keep Catherine away from The Game! Starsdamnit Solar, why are you making this so hard?!""Catherine is going to be in the game, and that's final.""You know what? Fuck you, Solar Power, I'm coming in to get her myself."A loud click echoed through the line before it went dead.





	I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really disappointed by the lack of fics for The Eight. It's a really great book, if a little confusing at times, but I'd expect a bit more in the fanfiction section for it, to be honest.
> 
> Even if it's just pure smut.
> 
> -Kloe

Solarin knew that whoever was making these calls was going to be a problem.

He also knew that whoever was making these calls was brilliant when it came to hiding their tracks. They had stayed out of _everyone's_ clutches. Making these sort of calls with that sort of skill meant trouble.

_"Listen, Solar Power, I just need to get Catherine out of The Game! She will be hurt, starsdamnit, and that's not something I can let happen!"_

Like usual, the call had craply audio, the voice coming across as metallic and distorted. The Russian always had to strain to understand what was being said every call, and this one was no different.

"I told you, I'm not letting her go. She won't be in danger if she just listens to me," he replied calmly. A snort sounded from the other end of the line, clearly expressing her scorn even through the clouds of static that enveloped the sound.

_"Listen to yourself, Stella. Do you really think that_ Cat _is going to listen to anything you say?"_

Solarin held back a sigh, leaning back into his rather comfortable chair. Whoever was calling clearly knew his name, but insisted on calling him these ridiculous names. He gave up correcti them after the second call. 

This was around the seventeenth. He wasn't sure why the voice still believed they could convince him to let Catherine go, but it happened very week, just like clockwork.

_"Keep Catherine away from The Game! Starsdamnit Solar, why are you making this so hard?!"_

"Catherine is going to be in the game, and that's final."

_"You know what? Fuck you, Solar Power, I'm coming in to get her myself."_

A loud click echoed through the line before it went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> It's likely that no one will ever read this.
> 
> -Kloe


End file.
